Chiren
is a cyberphysician from Zalem who is the former partner of Daisuke Ido on Zalem. She only appears in the OVA and the live-action film thus making her a completely new character who does not appear in the manga. Appearance Chiren is a slim woman with golden blonde hair. She wears a light orange-pink trench coat over a blue-green polo neck sweater and a black skirt with light purple stockings and heels. When working on Grewcica in her lab she wears a lab coat in place of her trench coat. Personality Unlike Ido, Chiren sees their existence in Scrap Iron City as far beneath them. She is desperate to return to Zalem and disgusted by Ido's acceptance of his fate. Although she attempts to strike back at Ido through Grewcica, she later relents when she overhears Gally's conversation with Yugo and ends up helping them. Relationships The relationship between Chiren and Ido is strained by the fight between Gally and Grewcica, although Ido is not shown to bear Chiren any malice following Gally's victory. It is hinted that they used to be romantically involved, as Chiren carries a holocard of them together. Although Chiren slept with Vector in return for his aid, there was no depth to the relationship between the two. The regard that Vector has for Chiren can be seen when he finally decides to salvage some use out of her by harvesting her organs. Chiren somehow knows Grewcica, suggesting that she had previously worked on him. Plot Daisuke Ido and Chiren were partners in Zalem. Like Ido, Chiren survived being cast out and worked as a cyberphysician in Scrap Iron City. After Ido finds and restores Gally, Chiren visits him. The two talk about their lives in Scrap Iron City, although Chiren cannot stand Ido's acceptance of his lot in life. After she declares that she will do whatever it takes to return to Zalem, Ido warns her not to get involved with the Factory. Chiren seeks out Vector to help her return to Zalem, becoming his lover. In return, Vector has her upgrade the Coliseum gladiators, who he has a stake in. When Grewcica approaches her after being severely damaged in a fight with Ido and Gally, she sees this as a chance to strike back at Ido. She repairs and upgrades Grewcica's cyborg body, equipping him with extendable fingertip cutters in his right hand that can move at supersonic speeds and cut through almost anything, similar to the primary weapons that Kinuba wielded in the manga. .]] After Grewcica is killed, Chiren continues to work on Vector's gladiators such as Zahriki, but starts to lose her effectiveness. Vector has her seek Gally out as he intends to have her fight for him as a gladiator in the Coliseum by using Yugo as leverage. She follows Gally to Yugo's hideout, but begins to question her motives after hearing Yugo discuss his past and dreams with Gally. This leads her to take out her holocard of her and Ido together and study it. After Gime critically injures Yugo, Chiren saves him by connecting Gally's life support system to his head. This gives Gally time to take him to Ido, who transplants his head onto a cyborg body. Reporting back to Vector, Chiren tells him that Yugo is dead and that she could not find Gally. Telling her that it is time to send her to Zalem, Vector then has her killed and harvested her organs. At the end of the OVA, Ido and Gally place Yugo's forearm and Chiren's earring into a basket attached to a balloon and release it in the direction of Zalem. Manga and OVA differences Chiren's role in the OVA alters several events that occur in the manga: *The body that Chiren upgrades Grewcica into is an alternate version of Kinuba's Power Body. In the manga Makaku acquired the Power Body by taking it over and and killing Kinuba. *In the manga Alita came up with the idea of connecting her life support system to Hugo's head. *Ido was not originally shown to have any love interests while he lived in the Scrapyard. However the side story The Holy Night reveals that he fell in love with Carol, a young woman shortly after he arrived in the Scrapyard several years before the events of the main story. However she died tragically. *Vector has not been shown or hinted to have any sexual or romantic dealings with any women. Film In the live-action adaptation ''Alita: Battle Angel, Chiren, played by Jennifer Connelly, is downright Ido's ex-wife, who along with him descended from Zalem to treat their daughter Alita, who would later be killed in a robbery (and inspire Ido to name a cyborg after her). She is collaborating with Vector hoping he would help her return to Zalem. Trivia * In OVA and Alita: Battle Angel adaptation, Chiren's organs include a brain. Which suggests a case, that cast out Tiphareans may get their brains back before leaving Zalem, or that in these adaptions the Tiphareans' brains are simply not being replaced. Category:Battle Angel (OVA) characters Category:Tiphareans Category:Scrapyard residents Category:Deceased